


Another Eden [Art Gift]

by PlushyButtons



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Aziraphale is a scalie confirmed (Good Omens), Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Forbidden Fruit, Gay Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gay Crowley (Good Omens), Gift Art, Gift Exchange, Historical References, Jewish Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Husband, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), POC!Aziraphale, POC!Crowley, Pomegranates, Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), References to Cherub!Aziraphale, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), The Tree of Knowledge, Trans Aziraphale (Good Omens), Trans Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushyButtons/pseuds/PlushyButtons
Summary: [For the Valentine's Day Exchange] Aziraphale and Crowley meet once more in a garden. It feels strangely familiar and full of love.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 48
Collections: Crawly's Angels Valentine's Day Exchange





	Another Eden [Art Gift]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owen (magnetlumberjack on tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Owen+%28magnetlumberjack+on+tumblr%29).




End file.
